


We are Mighty

by Mocking_point



Series: While the fight's over, the war isn't. [5]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AoS S3 compliant, CACW compliant, Dr. Strange compliant, F/M, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PHIL! STOP ADOPTING KIDS!!!, Phil and May are an old married couple, Team as Family, Team put together, The other Ross is a slimy weasel, They're the only ones who don't realize it, Tony needs asprin, ross is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: After Lincoln Campbell's death and the Airport battle, Phil Coulson realized that the Avengers were no longer capable of being the worlds defenders. You need the worlds support if you're going to protect it. This the Ultimates were born! Together he and Tony Stark put together a team that the public can get behind and protect the world from those who would see it harmed.





	1. Introducing...

_**The Mighty Ultimates** _

-Ironman-Tony Stark- Former CEO and Avenger Initiative Member. You know him.  
-Hellcat- Trish “Patsy” Walker. Radio Talk Jockey. Former Child Star. Expert Martial Artist.  
-Spider-Woman- Jessica Drew. Former Lab experiment and on loan from the NSA. Does whatever a spider can.  
-Captain America- Major Jon Walker, Former Army Ranger. Hero in the Madripoor Campaign. Super-soldier  
-Catastrophe- Joey Gutierrez. Inhuman. Former Secret Warrior. Melting abilities.  
-Wasp- Hope Pym. CEO of Pym Technologies. Shrinking and Flight suit.  
-Dr. Stephen Strange. Sorcerer. PhD and MD.  
-Songbird- Melissa Joan Gold. Former up and coming wrestler. Sound manipulation aided by Stark Tech  
-Red Hulk- Lt. General Robert Maverick. Former Army General. Owner of the Hulk Plug-in.

Ultimates Staff  
-Agent Maria Hill- Former deputy director of SHIELD. Director of the Ultimates Initiative.  
-Agent Phil Coulson- Avengers Initiative Developer. SHIELD liaison to the Ultimates program.  
-Agent Melinda May- Ultimates Training Officer  
-Agent Jimmy Woo- Head of Security at the Ultimates Compound  
-Detective Dakota North- Internal and External Investigations  
-Dr. Jane Foster- Head of Intergalactic Monitoring  
-Dr. Helen Cho- Chief of Medical Affairs  
-Dr. Toni Ho- Head of Non-Lethal Weapons and Technology Development  
-Dr. Erik Selvig  
-Darcy Lewis- Ultimates Arranger.


	2. Publicity Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their first press conference is over the Ultimates decide on what their first mission should be.

"Well that went well." Joey said as they walked back into the Compound's common room. "I mean all these security precautions seemed to be overzealous."

"Yeah." Jessica-the former spy with the call sign Spider-Woman- said while taking off her coat. "Or was it because the precautions that it went well?"

"If this is one of those Chicken or the Egg things I can tell you I'm really not in the mood..." Joey scowled. 

"Seconded." Melissa said sighing. "At least Maverick isn't here breathing down our necks anymore." 

"Can you blame him?" Jon asked, coming from the armory. "Who'd want to spend time with the publicity squad?"

"That's not true jackass." Jessica said pouring herself coffee. "Everyone here is here for a reason. We were hand-picked."

"Yeah. Toxic sludge..." Jon said pointing out Joey, before continuing on to the others "is close to the guy we all know is really running this program's daughter. Pink hair is just here because she is someone who can finally stop Quake. Red haired is here because we need a token non powered person. As for me; I'm just good PR." He finished listing them off while shrugging. "Let's just be honest as to why each of us is here."

"And me?" Jess asked. 

"What about you?" Jon asked back. 

"Guys knock it off." Trish said, walking up the stairs. Ross was on his way and she didn't need to see them acting like idiot teenagers. 

"No, Jon." Jess said completely ignoring the current team leader.

"You're here because I'm betting you're really bendy under Stark." Jon said his eyes lighting up with mirth. 

"You know what asshat--" she began before a frequency forced them both to grab their heads in pain. 

"Knock it off!" Melissa yelled, using her abilities to make only the two arguing hear. "I hate this. We're supposed to be the heroes! I joined this team to do good!”

“Yeah and these two acting like Jackasses while Tony and Ross are coming up are definitely going to get us all benched only to be put in front of cameras. Fat good that’s gonna do anyone.” Trish chided.

“Exactly!” Melissa shouted. “We need to be out there! We need to make a difference! Make the world a better place! All we've done is go after heroes instead of criminals!"

"They _were_ criminals." Jon sighed as he flopped onto the couch. 

"Here we go." Joey said rolling his eyes. 

"I'm guessing you've heard this one before?" Stephen asked wondering if he should develop a portal. He had better things to do anyways. 

"Yup!" Joey said before sighing.

"Don't get me wrong." Jon said. "The Accords are complete and utter bullshit. Especially the parts that allows people to be locked up without trial it’s really just Un-American. But you don't just go breaking them. They're there for one reason and one reason alone. To save lives. Those ‘heroes’ are just making our lives, the others with powers and the people who do this for a living harder. Look at me and little Miss Spy over there. We had to go through actual training. Actually had to get certified."

They all looked at Jess who shrugged. "Hey don't look at me. He may be an asshole but that doesn't mean I disagree."

"I went through Ranger Training with Gabe Jones’ grandson, you should’ve heard the way that he talked about the Howling Commandos. I know for a fact he wouldn’t have agreed with the Crap they’re pulling. Don't get me wrong. I have deep respect for Rogers. Barnes was literally the reason I joined up. But the second someone starts thinking they're above the law, they become dangerous." Jon said somberly ending the conversation.

"And on that note." Ross said walking in. "Let's get started."

Everyone in the room groaned which -Melissa was kind enough to block from Ross' ears- as he walked in with a stack of files. No one liked him, especially after he recently kicked Vision off the Ultimates. They all knew he was pissed that Tony got the first pick at the team and was just looking for a reason to add Maverick to the team. 

"Ok let's get started." Ross said. "We have..."

"I'm sorry, are we really doing this?" Jon snapped. 

"I'm not sure what you mean." Ross said annoyed. 

"I'm sure he's talking about the fact that you threatened to throw us all in jail last time you were here." Joey deadpanned. 

"Your point?" Ross said rolling his eyes. 

"I haven't had many bosses before but in sure that most don't do that..." Melissa added.   
"Can we please have the room?" Tony asked. 

"No." Ross said. 

"Ok. I'll say it again. Leave the room or leave the building it's your pick." Tony said again more forcefully. 

"You can't..." Ross began angry. 

"Actually as a matter of fact I can!" Tony snapped. "While the Ultimates may not be a private organization, this building is private property. Which you are about to be trespassing on." 

Phil and May walked into the room. "I'd really hate for the press to get a hold of the Secretary of State being put in the back of a squad car." May said shrugging. “I mean we have so much staff it’s sometimes hard for Dakota to check everyone to make sure thing in this facility end up in the public eye.”

"Now I'm going to say this one more time." Tony said clenching his teeth. "Please go."

As soon as Ross left grumbling, Tony spun around. "Are you seriously doing this? He’s already pushed into our team! Do you really want him to do it again?"

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked.

"He's trying to get other heroes on the team, like he did Maverick. Some of his choosing." Tony said slapping a folder onto the table. It read:

Leigh, Kelsey. Code name: Lionheart  
Foster, William. Code name: Goliath   
Masterson, Eric. Code name: Thunderstrike  
Sykes, Dennis. Code name:Flux

"He's already replaced Vision. I doubt he'd have a problem replacing any of you." Tony said.

"Vision also almost got an entire hotel killed because he was pissed." Jon said crossing his arms. "Not to mention Rhodes. It's not like there's wasn't a legit reason."

"That's not the point!" Tony said angrily. 

"The point is that until he does something wrong we're stuck listening to him." Trish said, backing Tony up. "He may be an asshole but he's an asshole we're stuck listening to until we can get out of it."

"He's a criminal!" Jess cried out. "None of you were there after the Abomination fight."

"I was." Stephen said. "Or more accurately I was at the hospital taking care of the victims. She's right. Are we seriously trust... What?"

Coulson and Tony looked guilty as they stopped exchanging looks. "FRIDAY please scan for any listening devices?" Tony said. 

"Already did boss. You're clean." FRIDAY said. 

"Good. Sound lock the room." Tony commanded and they all heard a distinct 'click'.

"Look, were going to be straight out with you. Because we trust you." Coulson said. "I have a source with the other Avengers that’s looking into Ross."

"Let me guess?" Jon said sarcastically. "About 5'4", Eurasian? Expert fighter and hopefully shakes her ass as well as she shakes the ground?" 

May and Coulson both glared at him a hard as they could. Jon raised his eyebrows, weirded out until Melissa leaned over and said, "Quake is their daughter dumbass." 

"Oh. Well this is awkward." Jon said shrugging. 

"Anyway!" Tony said quickly changing the subject before they needed to replace their new Captain America. "We almost have enough evidence to take him down for Logos."

“I thought…” Jess began confused.

“Ross hired Rumlow.” Coulson said flatly. “We almost have enough evidence but we need to first act like nothing is going on. You won’t be any good if he has you all sitting on the bench.”

“But…” Melissa started before getting cut off with a glare from May. She knew the older woman disliked her because she felt Coulson was replacing Quake but it wasn’t her fault.

“In other words. Sit down. Shut up.” The older Agent said and the all were silent as Tony asked FRIDAY to call Ross back in.

“At least I got Ellis to stop us from going after the others.” Tony said leaving no doubt as to who he was talking to.

“Have you finally gotten it out of your systems?” Ross asked condescendingly. “Good maybe we can move on then?”

He moved around to the Stark Board and fiddled with it for a moment before numerous files appeared on screen. “For your first official act as a team it needs to be something the public will love. We can’t just take out some gangbangers in Detroit. It needs to be public.”

“Please tell me you’re not about to suggest we stag something.” Trish said mortified.

“Please. I wouldn’t do something so crass.” Ross said fooling nobody. 

“Then what’s the Jim Hammond project?” Tony asked. “Oh yeah. President Ellis gives me access to files too.”

“That… is for the Thunderbolt Initiative.” Ross said bitterly. The only people that had access to the files on the Thunderbolts were Tony, Jess, Coulson and the President. Ross was not happy about that.

“Wanna share with the rest of the class?” Jon asked annoyed. 

"Classified." Coulson and Ross both said simultaneously. 

"That's nice." Jon said chuckling sarcastically. "I actually think I have something."

After fiddling with the board for a moment a few articles appeared that showed up about a flame based serial killer in LA. "I still have some friends at Pendleton. They're telling me..."

"Enough." Ross said holding up a hand. "I've already looked there. We have people looking into it but hot she is a folk hero there. Not our best attempt to have sway with the public."

"Because that's all that matters. Not a man murdering 50 plus people." Jon said sarcastically. 

"Moving on." Ross said. "There's rumors that another team of enhanced individuals will be meeting. They're trying to form another super team."

"No!" Melissa said in almost a whine. 

"Excuse me?"

"What she means is we were assured by President Ellis we're not going after other powered folk that are attempting to be heroes." Strange said. 

"Yeah. Plus we have someone... else looking into them." Coulson said vaguely. 

Alright how about this, Ulysses Klaue has been spotted. He's been a huge thorn in the side of Wakanda...." Ross said not meeting anyone's eyes. 

"And I'm sure that getting Barnes in your custody has nothing to do with that..." Tony said, sarcastically. 

"Dammit, Tony!" Ross said realizing that there was no point going any further. They were about to argue with any suggestion he put out there. "You have to have something for you're first mission!"

And as if fate had intervened, an Iron man suit of Yellow and Black crashed through the window. Before anyone could reaction, it fired it's phasers hitting Joey and Stephen with enough power to incinerate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out "Keep the Secret, Save the World, Don't get seen." That takes place at the same time this does. Should be posted on Tuesday!


	3. Hard Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimates deal with the outcome of the attack.

"How're you doing?" Coulson asked an hour later. Melissa looked up from massaging her knee as Coulson sat on the ground next to her. 

"Alright I guess." Melissa shrugged. "How're you? Where's May?"

"Fine." Coulson said, "There was an incident in L.A. she has to deal with. She should be back tomorrow."

Melissa ducked her head and Coulson started to rub her back. "What's wrong?"

"I almost died! I mean I knew it be part of the job but I didn't think the first time would be like _this_!" Melissa exclaimed. 

"I mean you were out in the field last week?" Coulson said in confusion. 

"Yeah where Quake held back not to hurt me." Melissa said rolling her eyes. 

"I'm sure that's not true." Coulson said. 

"The only reason I lived through that fight is because she took pity on me. The only reason I lived through is because Jon took a bullet for me that I was to stupid to see." Melissa said sniffling. "He could've died."

"Jon is fine. He took the bullet and still was able to take down the Iron Faux with Jess. Stephen said he should be completely heal by tonight. I've seen people with their powers a lot more time than you screw up much bigger in the field." Coulson said soothingly. 

"Really?" Melissa asked. 

"Yes." Coulson said sincerely. "He was the bravest man I knew."

"What happened to him?" Melissa asked.

Before Coulson could inform her about the tragedy from last May; Trish walked in. "Coulson? The Council is on."

"Ok." Coulson said patting his new Ward's knee before using it and his new came to help him up. He looked at the object in disgust as he limped back to the conference room. 

Tony, Trish, Jessica and Maverick were all waiting for him as he hobbled into the room. "Nice of you to join us Commander Coulson." A faceless stiletto of the new seven man council said as he walked in. 

"Thanks." Was all he gave in terms of a sarcastic reply. 

"Now do you want to tell us what the hell happened today?" The Polish councilman asked. 

"Was anyone hurt?" The Irish councilwoman asked. 

"Nobody was hurt to badly." Coulson said. "Agents Gamble, Street and Boxer all had minor injuries and Dr. Strange is looking over Agent Gutierrez and Major Walker currently."

"What did they want?" 

"It's currently unclear but we have our staff looking into it." Coulson said before Tony began. 

"I have the rest of the team suiting up for once we have a lead." Tony said. 

"That won't be necessary Mr. Stark." The councilwoman from Australia, the one Coulson met at the Inhuman conference with Talbot, said not bothering to hide her distain. 

"I'm sorry councilwoman?" Coulson asked. 

"We don't need enhanced assets on this." The woman continued. "Our normal agents will suffice."

"It was the Ultimates who was attacked!" Trish said. "We deserve.."

"You deserve nothing." The representative, whose name Coulson remembered as Ellen King. "You group causes quite enough trouble."

The council and the leadership of the Ultimates started segueing back and forth until a loud whistle cut everyone off. 

"All due respect," Jon said limping into the conference. "Not sending us is a huge mistake."

"Thank you Major Walker but we have..." King started before he cut her off. 

"When I was in Afghanistan my ranger unit would help out and help the scouts. We never went for the guys who were put together and disciplined. We went for the guys who were dragging their rifle in the mud, the guys who were falling asleep on duty. The soft targets." Jon said. "If you don't allow us to go that's what we'll look like. A soft target. Yeah we beat them this time but the next? What about the time after that? Or after that?"

The council all looked around and then the councilman from Sokovia spoke up. "You have given us quite a lot to discuss."

"Look," Trish began. "We have no delusions of grandeur. We know we were just formed to gain favor with the public. Enough of those men got out that the story isn't going to stay quiet for long. Do you really want the public questioning why we took it bending over?"

"Fine. You get 36 hours." King said before the council blinked out. 

"So what's next?" Jon asked. 

"I don't know Jon." Coulson said. "You and Trish were the ones that convinced the council to let us do it. You take lead."

"Well first we need to find what they were looking for."  
"We have to figure out what they wanted."

Trish and Jon both spoke at the same time before exchanging grimaces. 

"We don't need to look very hard." Mack said and he held up a electric blue thumb drive. Coulson never quite realized how haggard he looked since YoYo's death. They didn't realize how close they had gotten. "They were after the Gifted Index. Particularly the vigilante in New York called the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. It was the only file opened. Like the we're looking for that one specifically and the rest were just icing on the cake."

"Shit." Trish said flatly. "Wilson Fisk. He has the money to pull this off."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. 

“Of course I don’t know for sure but it’s a good bet.” Trish said.

“Did we get anything from the thumb drive?” Jessica asked. “We could probably find evidence of the guys created it.”

“No chance.” Mack said. “We had pretty much everyone looked at it. The most we got was a phrase. The Cabal."

"I have someone who can look at it." Coulson said. "Although I'm going to need someone to come with me."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all." Jon said sarcastically. "But I'll go. Songbird can come with."

"And Jess, Tony and I will go pay our Mr. Wilson a visit." Trish said. 

"Trish the public isn't supposed to know you're part of the team." Jess said. "We'll bring Gutierrez. Everyone else can go to the helicarrier until we're sure this place is secure."

 

Coulson didn't really like terrorizing people. But when his target saw him and almost pissed himself..... Well he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. 

"Oh hell no!" He yelled before jumping up from his table and sprinting in the opposite direction. Only to run into the arm Jon had sticking out. 

Coulson hobbled over before grabbing the hacker by his collar and hoisting him up. "Hello Miles."

"Get the hell away from me!" He yelled as two security guard ran out to be quickly taken care of by Melissa. 

"I need a favor." Coulson said. 

"Last time I did you a favor you stole my money and left me in the middle of China!" He exclaimed. 

"Illegal money that I didn't throw you in jail over. Be grateful." Coulson said, before lifting the hacker wrist. "This time I'll take the band off."

The hackers eyes darted around before saying, "I want to hear it from Skye. If she says it I'll trust her word." 

Coulson felt like he had been hit punched. He could tell the feeling was on his face because Jon leaned in and said, "If you mention her name again... I'll break your jaw."

Miles went really pale before agreeing. "What am I hacking?"

Coulson took the thumb drive out of his pocket and Miles went extremely pale. "Never mind. I don't mind this that much anymore."

""What?" 

"That thumb drive is from Phineas Mason. I'd rather not end up dead." Miles said "You know what happened to the last guy who crossed him?"

"No..."

"Yeah neither does anyone else!" Miles said. 

"Well you'll be in the Ultimates compound." Jon said, shoving him out the door. "I have a feeling you'll be perfectly safe."

 

"Mr. Stark. Agents Gutierrez and Drew." Fisk said, from beside his lawyer. 

Jessica's jaw click at his admittance of guilt. Both Jessica and Joey's identifies were extremely classified and the fact that he knew was just a straight up spit in the face. 

"Let's cut the bullshit." Tony said. "We know you part of the group..."

"The Cabal." Jess supplied. 

"The Cabal that attacked us." Tony finished. 

"My client..."

"If you give us the names of the rest of your group, don't play stupid we know you aren't rich enough to pull that off, I get you out of this hell hole." Tony said. "Today."

Fisk looked over at his lawyer and nodded. The lawyer took out a thumb drive and slid it across the table. Jess plugged it into the tablet as Fisk started talking. 

"I wasn't able to get all of my... _compatriots_ names but those I did are there." Fisk said cracking his neck. 

"Ian Quinn, Thaddeus Ross, Parker Robbins, Luchino Nefaria, Augustus Roman, Cassandra Mercury, Leland Owlsly   
Jr." Jessica said rattling off names as they appeared on her screen. 

"Wait..." Tony said. "Why is Whitney Frost on this list?"


End file.
